A hybrid type vehicle power transmission device is known that includes a prime mover and an electric motor to realize an optimum running state depending on a vehicle state by distributing the power of the prime mover to the electric motor and an output shaft, by combining the powers of the prime mover and the electric motor, or by driving the electric motor while the prime mover is stopped. For example, a vehicle of Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. The vehicle of Patent Document 1 includes an engine, a power distribution integrating mechanism consisting of a planetary gear mechanism coupled to the engine in a power transmittable manner, a motor coupled to a predetermined rotating element of the power distribution integrating mechanism in a power transmittable manner, and a motor coupled via a reduction gear to a drive shaft of the power distribution integrating mechanism. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of implementing a so-called slow change process in which, while a drive torque is changed toward a drive force request value calculated based on accelerator pedal operation etc., of a driver, if the drive torque is associated with a change of sign (i.e., the drive force passes through zero), a change in the drive torque is slowed when the drive torque passes through zero. This enables the suppression of gear rattling noise generated because a backlash of a gear is closed in the opposite direction when the drive torque is positively/negatively reversed.